gleethesoulscrapersfandomcom-20200214-history
Alan Parry
Mr. Alan Parry is set to be a recurring character on Glee: The Soul Scrapers. He is portrayed by Daniel Ryan and was created by wiki user Flymypretties. 'Appearance' Parry is tall (approximately 6ft.) and solidly built, almost like a wall of muscle and bulk. His brown hair is scruffy, but his eyes have a cold and calculating quality to them, as if permanently assessing and judging people. He has untidy facial hair, comprised of a beard/goatee and a moustache. In recent years, he seems to have let himself go a little, taking much less pride in his appearance than in his glory days. He is definitely not one for smiling, and seems to have a permanent frown or scowl painted on his features. He is disenchanted with life and it shows. He has a heavy limp from his days of playing football professionally, as well as a very deep and noticeable scar from the corrective surgery. This acts as a constant reminder of his past life and how far he has fallen. He is rarely seen in anything other than polo shirts and tracksuits. 'Personality' Parry is wildly determined and passionate about football. He lives to motivate his players and feeds off their success. He is obsessive, bossy, cruel, and values worth based on the number of trophies in his office. He hates anything that gets in his players' way and distracts them from doing their best - most recently, glee club since a number of his players joined. In a warped way, he cares for his students, as he wants them to be the absolute best they can, in any way at all (not above promoting steroids to win). He loves his family a lot, even if his wife and him fight over pushing the children too much to succeed. 'Backstory' Growing up in New York, Parry was the stereotypical quarterback in high school - popular, dating the head cheerleader, won every game for the team, head hunted by recruiters, an excellent leader. After leaving school, he played semi-pro and eventually professionally, completing a four year stint for the New York CityHawks. However, in his last game, he was fouled by an opponent and broke his leg very badly, requiring surgery and metal pins. After recovering, the manager told him he would never be able to play again and to look into alternative career paths, maybe advertising or teaching. Parry retrained in Sports and Therapy and became a coach for minor leagues. Eventually he was recruited to teach Physical Education and coach football at the Scaleblazers' school, and has turned the football team into one of the best in the state. He has never truly given up on his dream of playing again, and hates the limp which is a constant reminder of what he lost. Teaching is both a blessing and curse for him, since he loves seeing the team win but hates seeing kids succeed where he can't any more, which has made him fairly bitter. He has been married for over 15 years, having met his wife Leslie while playing professionally (she is an advertising agent), and they have three children (Jaynie, Alex and Leigh), a dog (Payton) and a wonderful house. He loves his family, but pushes his kids to succeed in everything they do, which leads to frequent arguments. He hates the glee club, since they frequently clash with his timetable and have recently "stolen his players." Parry also thinks the glee club give unrealistic prospects and belief in yourself, in a strange way not wanting to see the kids upset in the same way he was when reality comes crashing to earth. He is not above threatening kids with putting them off the team if they choose glee club and has arranged football practices at the same time so they have to choose. He is very hard on his players and harasses them into being the best they can. Nonetheless, he encourages his players to consider stable alternative careers early on since "you can't go on playing forever." Category:Recurring Characters Category:Faculty Members